wolftoothdigimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters in Omega Construct
DigiTech Agent Black A trusted government agent who was has been stationed at DigiTech as their government representative. He reports to the a covert intelligence agency, but works for Dr. Chiyo at DigiTech. It was he who initially approached Ralek about fighting digimon, and he brought he and Tamaki in to meet Dr. Chiyo. Though he is a bit offsetting at first, the Children grow to realize that he trusts Dr. Chiyo, and supports them in their fight against evil digimon. He is also the only force standing between Admiral Nakashima and DigiTech. Dr. Chiyo An eccentric scientist, and the head researcher of DigiTech. As far as humans go, he's quite the expert on digimon, and is very excited to work with the Chosen Children and Leomon. He can't stand government types like Admiral Nakashima, but has a soft stop for Agent Black. Admiral Nakashima The military rep assigned to monitor DigiTech's activities. He doesn't trust Dr. Chiyo, and thinks the idea of working with digimon is idiotic. Clearly, that makes his attitude towards the DigiDestined quite hostile, thought in truth they don't really care. Tamaki's Family Suzaku Ekaido At 16, Suzaku is closest in age to Tamaki , and most resentful of his little brother's intelligence. He has made a habit out of sabotaging his little brother's life. The worst example being when he put gay porn underneath Tamaki's mattress, and told their father he'd seen Tamaki hiding something under there. Tamaki's father has theorized that his son is gay ever since. As much trash as he talks, and as often as he tries to outdo him, Suzaku is still very protective of his little brother. Should anyone but him or his other brothers mess with Tamaki, he'll be quick to react. Jin Ekaido Tamaki's next older brother, 18. He is off in college. Kenjiro Ekaido Tamaki's 19 year old brother. He lives next door, and works in the Chinese Antique shop on the other side of the Ekaido house. Ichigo Ekaido Tamaki's eldest brother. 21. He seems to be the only one who always gets along with Tamaki, which is most likely due to the fact that his IQ is only twenty points lower than his baby brother. Ichigo lives at home, and runs the house while his father is away. He is engaged. Dai Ekaido Tamaki's father, a hard working businessman. He works out of Hokkaido, and is rarely home. He is very proud of his four oldest sons, and afraid that his youngest is gay. Though he brags that he is very supportive of Tamaki's "lifestyle choice," he is very ashamed, and does not tell his co-workers that he has a fifth son. Suzu Ekaido Tamaki's mother is a very strong woman, who always makes sure she doesn't take shit from anyone, especially her sons. In direct contrast with Dai, Tamaki is her favorite son, as he is always very kind and helpful around the house. She's very proud of his intelligence and vigor. She often works with her husband, and will occasionally travel with him to Hokkaido. Ralek's Family Lisa Gray Ralek's step-mother, who lost a son of her own when he was very young, loves Ralek as if he were her own. Unfortunately, she often works late, leaving Ralek to fend for himself at home. As such, she has taken a strong liking to Tamaki , who often invites Ralek over for the night. Stephen Gray Ralek's father, and a well known Manga artist. He always seems to be putting random things from his life into his comics, much to his son's annoyance. One of his most popular characters, in fact, is based on Ralek, and the boy despises the publicity. Stephen is often away at conventions, retreats, you name it. The man takes any excuse he can to travel. Yuuki's Family Rachael Nakamura Yuuki's stay at home mom, who has become overly fascinated with the Japanese lifestyle. Much to her new husband's delight, she wears the title of Shufu(housewife) with pride, and often out does many of the neighborhoods wives. Benjiro Nakamura Yuuki's new step-father. He's a pretty popular writer, enough to comfortably support his new wife and step-daughter. He encourages Rachael to indulge in the Japanese way of life, and often tries to urge the stubborn Yuuki to do likewise.